A little Kindness
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: One day after finishing a job Juvia Loxar looking a place to stay since it's already night and away from Magnolia, on her way looking for an available inn there she met with someone that she expect to be the last person she were ever meet alone. (Not romance just romance situation)


**Author : I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters Inside.**

**I could use this for warming up.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Kindness<strong>

Late night, someplace in Fiore far away from Magnolia, to be exact Fairy Tail's HQ home of Juvia Lockser.  
>She just finished a quest and planning to stay at an inn since it's already kind of late to ride a train to Magnolia.<br>Juvia was supposed to be join mission with Gajeel but he stuck with Sacred Gear team to help them for difficult quest so she went on a quest alone.

"this is the worst, all inns in this province are full  
>house. Juvia hopes that this place has a vacant room" Juvia whined.<p>

Juvia entered an inn after went inn over inn to find a place to rest her body after a tiring day finishing a job, she really hope that this inn has some vacant room left.

"is there a room left to stay?" Juvia asked straight to the point.

"wait for a moment, miss. Let me check it for you" The receptionist lady checked the log book.

Just when the receptionist lady checking the book logged the entrance door opened and the most unexpected person appeared especially for Juvia.  
>A man with white haired, he had his clothe some dirt on him and he brought a one sleeve bag on him.<br>That man entered the inn and made his way straight to the reception counter.  
>Juvia who noticed the man can't help but turn her head to see and glanced at him, and when she did it took all her attention to that man.<p>

"there is one room left, 307 with king size bed. Will you take it, Miss?" The receptionist just finish checking the log book.

Juvia who focused her attention on the man beside her, didn't reply to the receptionist.

"excuse me, is there any room for me for staying tonight?" The man beside Juvia spoke up.

"i'm sorry, sir there is only one room left and the lady next to you already prepare to take it" The receptionist lady said.

"what?! Oh great..." The man sighed in defeated.

"G-Good evening Lyon-sama..." Juvia greeted the man beside her.

That man, was Lyon Bastia.  
>Never crossed in Juvia's mind that she will meet up with Lyon one day.<br>Alone... Ever.

"well, hei there Juvia" Lyon turn his head to Juvia direction.  
>"I'm sorry where is my manner, i'm too focused looking for room to stay that i didn't notice you".<p>

"i-it's ok..." Juvia replied a bit stuttered, she still surprised that she met Lyon.

"hm... i'm out of luck i guess i have looking at another place. See you, Juvia" Lyon turned around and make his way out to the door.

Once again Juvia taken another surprised by Lyon Bastia, A Lyon Bastia didn't take his time to make some talk with Juvia or even bothering or flirt with her.

'it's it really ok? He looks so worn out and covered with dirt. He might not find another place to stay tonight?' Juvia thought.

Suddenly In Juvia's mind popped up a crazy suggestion from nowhere.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia called out for Lyon.

"yes?" Lyon turned around in response.

"if... if it's ok for you we can share room that Juvia want stay..." Juvia said with faith smiled.

'what have Juvia done?! Juvia really said it if Lyon-sama take offer there's really no going back!' Juvia thought.

Lyon looked at Juvia without blinking, he paused for a moment to answer Juvia.  
>He looked down and put his right hand on his chin as if looks like someone who give some thought.<br>And then he looked back at Juvia to answer her offered.

"sure, that's very kind of you. We can split the room payment" Lyon gave his answer and smiled.

And with that there's really no going back for Juvia.  
>From now on things might get awkward for her.<p>

"no, it's ok. Juvia just thought Lyon-sama might not find another place to stay since Juvia has been looking place to stay around here" Juvia smiled awkwardly.

"you don't say, i've been place to place to find place to stay tonight but i'm just not in luck" Lyon laughed in his own words.

"yes, same thing happened to Juvia. But luckily she found one left in this inn" Juvia said.

Just when Juvia and Lyon caught starting a conversation the inn's receptionist cut their moment.

"i'm very sorry, miss. But i take that you say yes about stay in the room that we have left?" The receptionist lady said.

Noticing that Juvia turned to the receptionist lady and say yes without a second thought.  
>She wrote her name in the book logged, Lyon approached the reception counter and also wrote his name in book logged.<br>The receptionist gave the key room to Juvia, when Juvia and Lyon were about to go to their room the receptionist lady made some little fun of them.

"ehem... miss, is he... your boyfriend?" The receptionist lady asked in curious.

Juvia suddenly jumped in panicked, her face was all red she acted strangely and was about to say something that very unnecessary.

"NO! we're not in any relation like that! Lyon-sama is... he is..." Juvia's mind not thinking rationally right now.  
>"completely stranger!" Juvia shouted in pressured cause of her panicked.<p>

When Juvia just realized what she just did she just looked down and was completely embarrassed herself, in the first place there's no reason to panick with.  
>On the other side, Lyon who just heard out loud what Juvia just said, he just felt like someone just shot him in the head and his heart. He freezed for a moment but quickly tried to laugh it off.<p>

"hahaha, cut me some slack Juvia. I know somebody would get panick if asked by question like that but let's stick it with "a friend", ok" Lyon laughed awkwardly.

"yes, Juvia very sorry about that" Juvia apology to Lyon, she looks very sorry about that.

"it's fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again" Lyon smiled sincerely.

The receptionist lady felt sorry for Juvia and Lyon for making some scene, she decide to end the scene make the situation better.

"a-all right, i see. So this man is someone you know. My apology, anyway we pleased to have you stay in out inn" The receptionist bowed in apology.

With that said Juvia and Lyon make their way, to their room.  
>On their way to their room Juvia gave many thought about various things.<p>

'what should Juvia do, Juvia has to stay in room with a man and not to mention that from all people it's Lyon-sama. Who knows what will happen to Juvia since... since Lyon-sama likes Juvia' Juvia thought.

'...i bet that's what she thinks' Lyon who noticed Juvia who spacing out was guessing what kind of Juvia's thought.

Juvia shooked her head mostly because tried to erase the thought about what kind of things that Lyon will do to her.  
>The two now arrived at their room, Juvia tried to unlock the room but the key just won't budge.<br>She looks a bit irritated by that.

"Juvia... are you nervous?" Lyon gave a worried face to Juvia.

"hah?" Juvia snapped back.

"Juvia is perfectly fine, w-why should she nervous?" Juvia smiled, a smiled that looks like tried to brushing off something and assured someone.

"that's good then but... you put the head of the key in the wrong direction" Lyon pointed at the key.

No wonder, no matter how hard she tried the key won't budge since she held the head of the key upside down.

"oh... of course, h-haha, how silly Juvia" Juvia turned the head of the key in right direction and insert it to the key hole, and this time of course it works.

Juvia and Lyon entered their room, it was 6x6 size room.  
>They put their belongings close to wardrobe. Lyon walk to the balcon, he opened the window door, standing at the balcon and looking at the scenery.<br>Juvia sat on the bed and try to relaxing herself, but she still keep her eye on Lyon.

"Juvia?" Lyon turned around and called out Juvia.

"y-yes, Lyon-sama?" Juvia replied.

"i'm gonna get something to eat by calling room service i'm sure need something to filling up myself after though day, you want to get something for yourself too?" Lyon offered.

"then, i shall take the offer" Juvia replied without second thought.  
>Juvia thought that it will be too pain walking to inn restaurant since she already tired to do that so she accepted Lyon's offered.<p>

Moments later it was not long for the room service to come after Lyon gave it a call.  
>Juvia and Lyon eat their dinner in their room, Juvia sat on chair and eat on table that was suppose to be a desk while Lyon eat his food on the bed.<br>In Juvia's mind Lyon could be take this change to have some conversation but it turned out wrong.  
>What happened now is Lyon ate his food quietly focusing on what his doing.<br>She glanced at Lyon, her glance grew to stare and of course it caught Lyon's attention.

"what's wrong Juvia?" Lyon turned his head to Juvia.

"no, it's nothing. haha" Juvia laughed awkwardly.

Lyon stared at Juvia for few seconds but soon brushed it off.  
>"very well, then" Lyon said and then he continued what he just left.<p>

'aw... damn it, he must be thought that Juvia is weird since she just said  
>nothing with something that obviously Juvia brought herself!' Juvia thought.<p>

Juvia then tried to relax herself, she only bring herself more embarrassed if she over thinking with every single thing about Lyon, she noted herself.

After finish with their dinner Lyon went to bathroom and prepare the water to take a bath.  
>Moments later Lyon came out, he stand in front of the bathroom and called out Juvia.<p>

"Juvia, you want to take a bath first? Or... are you prefer we take a bath  
>together?" Lyon said nonchalantly.<p>

Hearing that surely made Juvia jumped out from surprise, her face blushed ear to ear.  
>She was kind of expect this to happen but not this sudden.<p>

"w-what?! What do you mean together?!, we're not suppose to..."

"just kidding, hahaha" Lyon giggled at Juvia, he found it adorable to  
>watch.<br>"so, you want to take a bath first?" Lyon said.

It took some time for Juvia to calm herself after her sudden panicking, for a moment Juvia really thought Lyon was serious. She tried not to let what Lyon said get into her. Juvia took a deep breathe and slowly breathe out.

"Juvia thinks Lyon-sama should first, Juvia can go after" Juvia said.

"you sure?" Lyon said.

"yes, please by all means" Juvia said.

"all right, then" Lyon Grabbed a bathrobe in the wardrobe and went to bathroom again to take a bath first.

Juvia thought it will took sometime for Lyon in bathroom, so she grabbed a fashion magazine beside the bed.  
>It sure will kill some time while she's waiting.<br>Ten minutes later Lyon came out from bathroom with a towel on his head and wearing a bathrobe, Juvia glance at him.  
>'that was not long' Juvia thought.<p>

"you're up next, Juvia" Lyon said.

"ok" Juvia put down the magazine and got up.  
>She opened the wardrobe to grab the last bathrobe have left and get into the bathroom.<p>

Lyon sat on the bed and drying his hair, while Juvia mind herself in bathroom.  
>20 minutes or so later, Juvia got out from bathroom wearing bathrobe. While she drying her hair with towel she eyed Lyon who lying on bed and listening something from a headphone with his eyes closed, probably a music. Felling being watch by someone opened his eyes and turned to Juvia.<p>

"what is it Juvia?" Lyon took off his headphone.

"nothing, it's just something new to Juvia to see Lyon-sama like this" Juvia said with a little smile on her face.

"well, you haven't seen everything" Lyon said and put on his headphone again.

Juvia throw the towel that she used into laundry basket, later on she sat in front of dressing table to fix her hair. While combing her hair carefully Juvia looked at mirror reflection, there Lyon is watching her, Juvia began to feel nervous. Her face flushed and she looked down to hide it.

"you sure have beautiful hair" Lyon said.

Caught by surprised Juvia turned around quickly.  
>"yes?"<p>

"i said, you sure have beautiful hair. You often change your hair style, you must be took very good care of your hair" Lyon said, he took off his headphone.

It would be lie if Juvia not glad after heard it but what's on Juvia's mind was.  
>'Juvia has been complimented? If only that Gray-sama is the one who said Juvia would be very happy' Juvia thought.<p>

"w-well, thank you for the compliment" Juvia said.

"you some help with it?" Lyon offered a help.

"huh? with what?" Juvia asked.

"what else, fixing your hair of course. I've got some... well, experience" Lyon said.

"h-huh? No, it's ok. Juvia can fix it herself" Juvia laughed nervously.

"all right, as you wish" Lyon said.

'what does he mean by experience?' Juvia thought.  
>brushing off that thought Juvia return to continue fixing her hair.<p>

Minutes later Juvia and Lyon already on the same bed, Juvia took the left side and Lyon the right side. Juvia without doubt she felt nervous about being on the same bed with no other else but Lyon Bastia, the man whom Juvia knew has a feeling for her. On the other side Lyon, the man beside her was looks so... relax. He just act normally.

'how could he act so normally like that, is Lyon-sama already expecting something like this?' Juvia thought.

"well, i guess we should go to sleep now. It's already past midnight, we sure want to catch the moring train right" Lyon turn off the table lamp beside him.

"y-yeah, Juvia thinks so too" Juvia agreeing with Lyon.  
>In her mind Juvia still wonder that why Lyon really not take his time with Juvia, since there are the two of them. Perhaps Lyon is tired, Juvia wondered.<p>

"good night, Juvia" Lyon said.

"good night, Lyon-sama" Juvia replied.

Lyon put his blanket on sleep sideways facing left, Juvia also put her blanket and sleep sideways facing right.

'Juvia must not let her guard down, she has eyes for Gray-sama only' Juvia thought.  
>She tried to strengthened her will that she will not waver with Gray no matter what.<p>

10 minutes later...

Juvia already fast asleep. Asleep and defenseless, all the tiredness from working on her job and anxious from overeating around Lyon finally hit her. What might be happen next?

* * *

><p>Not long after Juvia fast asleep Lyon got up from his bed, he took a chair beside desk table and sat on it. While sitting he watch for Juvia, he laughed to himself.<p>

"this is just too good for me, it will never be me and will always be _**you.**_ _**You**_ so damn lucky to have her all attention on _**you**_." Lyon said.

All the time with Juvia, Lyon was just simply put some act tough in front of her. Tried to cool, not awkward and act normally. Afterall Lyon was already... gives up on her, he also thought himself that he has no requirement for what is Juvia need. Just when he already starting to gave up god came up with to test him. He and Juvia alone in same room. Not that he want to complaint about that but that was just mean, He thought.

"almost forgot, she will notice me if the bed on my side not cold" Lyon got up.  
>He gather some magic on his right point finger and touch his bed side so it will cold.<p>

Since Lyon is an ice wizard it was normal that everything that he left for would be cold, if Juvia found that the bed beside her not cold she will find out that Lyon not sleep on the bed.

After finish leaving his trail Lyon sat again on the chair again. He put his head and arms on the desk table, he eyed for Juvia once again.

"my back must be hurt in the morning" Lyon joke to himself.

After saying that Lyon closed his eyes and began to sleep with his head on his hands.

* * *

><p>In the Morning... around 6 AM.<p>

Juvia woke up and eyed around just to find herself alone in the room, Lyon was no where to seen. On the table beside her there's a letter, Juvia pick it up and opened it.

The letter said.  
>"i'll be heading first to catch morning train, i've got to report my job immediately. Once again thanks for sharing a room with me.<p>

- Lyon Vastia"

"just when did he wake up?" Juvia said.

Juvia eyed the bed on her left side, the side where Lyon slept on it.  
>She wondered about something, she touched where Lyon slept on it. And... it's cold.<p>

"of course it's cold, what is Juvia thinking. There is no way that Lyon-sama tried something like not sleep on the bed and sleep elsewhere" Juvia said.

Without knowing what truly happened Juvia got up from the bed, dressing up and prepare to check out.

* * *

><p>Hours later, at Lamia Scale.<p>

Lyon was sitting on the Guild bar and drinking a strawberry juice, Chelia Blendy who just few meters from Lyon approached him.

"Lyon, how was your last job? That sure tough job you had, took you three days to return." Chelia sat beside him.

"well, lot of things happened" Lyon said.

"tell me what happened, it is exciting?" Chelia said.

"kind of, i also met **a friend** along the way return. But not much to tell about it" Lyon smile a little

"hah? who was it? I'm getting curious" Chelia insisted.

"like i said, just **a friend**" Lyon said.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Thank you for your time.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you pleased with this story.<strong>  
><strong>Favorite the story and the author himself if you pleased.<strong>  
><strong>Any review will very appreciated.<strong>

**See you on my another story.**


End file.
